Un Prenom Pour La Vie
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Quelques Scenes Naley quand ils essayaient de choisir un prenom pour leur futur bébé. :: ONE SHOT ::
1. Chapter 1

**Un jour de pluie, à l'appartement Naley.**

Nathan était allongé sur le canapé et la télé était allumée. C'était un épisode des Simpsons. Haley alla s'asseoir a côté de lui pour faire un calin en regardant la serie mais..., elle sursauta voyant Nathan avaec un livre à la main.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Elle lui demanda surprise.  
"Je lis..." Il repondit sans lever les yeux de son livre. Haley fronça des sourcils. Nathan... avec un livre à la main, elle aura tout vu.  
"Alors c'est donc vrai que le mariage est plein de surprise." Elle ajouta en essayant de trouver la bonne psition sur le canapé. Son ventre bien arrondi commençait a lui poser de sacrés problemes. Elle soupira en colere.  
"Je suis enorme! Ton fils te ressemble deja."  
"Ah ouais... tant mieux." Il dit sans lever les yeux de son livre. Haley roula des yeux exasperée.  
"Tous les meme..." Elle soupira. "Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un calin?"  
Nathan ne repondit meme pas. Haley se demanda si il l'entendait vraiment ou si il fesait exprès.  
"Nathan? Un calin... sous la pluie... notre balcon, ca te dit pas? Je m'ennuie mortellement la... à parler avec un mur..." Elle soupira de plus en plus exasperée. "Je croyais que les murs avaient des oreilles!" Elle cria.  
Nathan la regarda baissant son livre.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"  
Elle secoua la tête. "Rien rien!"  
"Tu parlais de murs? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les murs?"  
Elle secoua sa main devant son visage. "Laisse tomber chéri." Elle change de sujet.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"  
Il lui montra la couverture du livre.  
"Un prenom pour la vie..." Elle lu.  
"Il est temps de lui choisir un prenom a ce petit bonhomme. Tu crois pas?"  
Haley souri. "Je pensais qu'on aurait pu prendre le second prénom de Lucas..."  
Nathan fronça les sourcils. "C'est quoi deja?"  
"Eugene."  
Nathan la regarda effrayé et surpris. "Tu plaisantes!? Hors de question! Il va en souffrir toute sa vie. Ce livre dit qu'un prénom est un choix important et que les parents ne doivent pas le choisir par plaisir, ils doivent se mettre dans la peau de leur enfant et voir comment il pourrait le vivre."  
"Oh!" Elle s'exclama. "Alors pourquoi pas... huh... Royal! Comme ton grand-pere."  
Nathan secoua la tete toujours en lisant son livre. Puis il demanda.  
"Comment s'appelle ton grand-pere?"  
"Jeremiah."  
Nathan secoua la tete. "On va continuer a chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kobe?"  
"Kobe... ca me dit un truc ca.." Haley le fusilla du regard. "Tu veux pas qu'on appelle notre fils par les prenoms de ses grands parents mais tu veux bien prendre le nom de joueur de basketball!"  
"Ben ouais! Alors... MIchael?"  
"Et pourquoi pas Jordan t'en que tu y es!?"  
"Ca peut etre cool!" Il dit en souriant. Haley se leva.  
"Hors de question! Tu oublies!" Nathan rigola. Haley regarda par la fenetre.  
"Voila! Maintenant il y a du soleil!" Elle lui tira la langue et partit dans la chambre. Nathan resta surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ne comprenant pas il reprit sa lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Au lycée.**

Haley essaya de sortir de la voiture mais avec sa jambe c'etait pas facile et son gros ventre empirait les choses. Nathan l'aida et ferma la porte de la voiture.  
"J'ai eu une idée. Si on demandait à Lucas, Brooke et Peyton de proposer des prénoms?" Haley demanda.  
"Pour que Lucas dise : "Lucas!" et Brooke "Peneloppe" et Peyton "Elizabeth"? Non, merci Cherie. Je les connais ces trois la." Haley haussa les épaules.  
"Et pourquoi pas Keith?" Nathan baissa la tete.  
"On pourrais le mettre en second prenom. Je trouverai ca bizarre de l'appeler Keith... c'est trop recent."  
Haley caressa la joue de Nathan.  
"D'accord."  
Ils allerent s'asseoir sur une table devant le lycée. Nathan ouvrit son sac et sortit son livre. Haley soupira.  
"Je t'ai jamais vu aussi longtemps un livre à la main..."  
"Parce que tous les autres ne sont pas interessants..."  
"Et est-ce que ton livre te dit qu'il ne faut pas delaisser la mere du futur bébé?"  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire insistant.  
"Je te delaisse?"  
La machoire d'Haley se contracta.  
"Non! Du tout! Hier soir tu m'as pratiquement jetée!"  
"Jetée?" Il la regardait avec un regard innocent et pleisn d'interrogations.  
"Oui! Je t'ai fais une proposition qu'un homme aurait pu refuser et toi tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas."  
"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles désolé."  
"La preuve... c'est à cause de ton livre! Ton foutu livre!"  
Il haussa les épaules. Il ferma le livr et s'approcha d'Haley.  
"Tu veux que je m'occupes de toi c'est ca?"  
"Oui..." Elle dit avec un regard malicieu.  
"On choisi un prenom et je suis tout à toi." Il la supplia du regard.  
"J'aurais jamais cru que tu t'interesserais autant à ton role de pere..."  
"Depuis que j'ai failli vous perdre tous les deux j'en ai pris conscience..." Il repondit en caressant le ventre d'Haley.  
"Très bien... mais après le choix du prenom tu me promet de t'occuper de moi?"  
"Promis!"  
Haley ouvrit le livre de Nathan, une page au hasard.  
"T... alors... Taylor... Thomas? Tu aimes Thomas?"  
Nathan secoua la tete et continua a poursuivre la liste.  
"J'aime bien celui la!" Il pointa le prenom sur la page.  
"Tyler? C'est sympa... mais... non..."  
"Non?"  
"Oui..non."  
Soudain Brooke arriva vers eux.  
"Haley!" Haley se retourna puis se leva pour rejoindre Brooke. Mais Nathan la retenu.  
"Un baiser..." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis passionnément. Plus loin, Brooke s'impatientait.  
"Haley James Scott." S'ecria-t-elle en prenant soin de couper les noms. Haley souri a Nathan et rejoint Brooke. Nathan reflechi et se repeta ce que Brooke avait dit.  
"Haley James Scott... James Scott..." Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit son livre.


	3. Chapter 3

**A l'appartement.  
**

Haley etait alongée sur le lit, elle était rentré à cause de la fatigue. Nathan arriva à l'appartement. La porte de la chambre était ouverte. Il souri et deposa ses affaires avant d'y aller. Haley tournait le dos à la porte, allongée sur le lit rond. Il souri encore et alla s'allonger à coté d'elle. Sa nuque était degagée il deposa un baiser. Puis il continua le long de son coup jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Soudain elle se mit a rigoler. Nathan souri et la laissa se retourner pour le regarder. Elle souriait.  
"Tu savais que je dormais pas hein?"  
"Non.. Je savais juste comment te reveiller.."  
Elle l'embrassa.  
"Finalement... c'est pas urgent le choix du prenom... On a encore quelques semaines devant nous..."  
"Oui tu as raison... mais j'ai pas mal reflechi et ... un prénom m'est venu à l'esprit... d'ailleurs grace à Brooke."  
"Je croyais que tu voulais pas son avis!"  
"Je lui ai rien demandé.. c'est quand elle t'a appelé tout a l'heure..."  
Haley fronça les sourcils.  
"Expliques toi..."  
"James."  
"James? Oui et ?"  
"C'est un prénom avant d'etre ton nom de famille... James Scott."  
Elle souri. "C'est très mignon. J'aime beaucoup."  
"Oh et je pensais... plus à ... James Lucas Scott."  
Elle souri, heureuse que Nathan veuille mettre le nom de son frère.  
"J'en connais un qui va etre content..."  
Nathan s'allongea sur le dos en regardant le plafond. "Oui... Il va etre flatté... tellement que ses chevilles vont enfler."  
Haley lui tapa le bras gentillement.  
"Je parlais pas Lucas..."  
Nathan le regarda surpris. Elle afficha un sourire satisfaut sur son visage pendant que sa main se promenait deja sous le pull de Nathan. Il souri et l'amena tout pret de lui pour l'embrasser... passionément.


End file.
